Drumsticks and Tofu
by Unknownidentity915
Summary: Robin has recently joining a new band, and despite the fact that he is keeping up with his Titan duties, he is shunning the other Titans, which Beastboy takes personally since he is developing feelings for Robin. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans in any way shape or form, this story was written by me and my friend Matt, we both own the story, but we don't own Robin, or Beastboy, or the teen titans, or jump city.

Robin was once again trying to push Cyborg and Beastboy out of their Rec-room. The Titans Tower, which was tall and in the shape of a T, was split in two kinds of rooms; girl rooms and Boy rooms. There were two rec rooms, two meditation rooms, two TV Rooms, and the only thing they both shared was the briefing room/living room. "GET THE HELL OUT YOU METAL HUNK OF JUNK!" Robin and Cyborg had gotten into one of their famous fights, cause Cyborg was being a tool no pun intended and Robin was getting hot headed as usual. Beastboy seemed to have been off in a corner hiding and waiting. The fight was pretty heated, but so had all the others been. It was in one quick movement that Beastboy turned into a Octopi, wrapped a foot around the others leg and lifted them in the air. He yelled loudly "STOP FIGHTING!" As if by instinct Robin grabbed his Bo-Staff and smacked the Octopus's leg viciously "Quit it Beastboy, my band mates are coming over anytime now and I have to set up for practice" Cyborg had lost his patience, and he stormed out. Robin struggled to free himself of Beastboy, and succeeded, stopping his Bo-Staff at his eyes "Get the HELL out!"

Just then, Robin's "Mates" arrived. Beastboy hadn't noticed the kids behind him when his eyes almost teared. "Mates?" He cleared his throat "I thought…we were your friends Robin…" He didn't have the chance to cry, because just then something clung to his leg. "Oh my god...it's really you" He gripped his leg "Its Beastboy...its really you..." Robin rolled his eyes and a girl walked over to the kid "Get the hell up Yuki...start setting up your things; we don't have time for this..." It wasn't until now that Beastboy got a good look at the pair. The one named Yuki( http/ ) had blue hair, and he wore handsome thin frame glasses. He was small, very frail, and a bit bony from what Beastboy sat of his collar bone, which was all he saw due to the baggy clothes he wore. The girl name Kid(http/ ) was the very image of beauty, and Beastboy noticed it. She had long blonde hair which she had up in a ponytail. She also wore some short shorts and a muscle shirt, under a small jacket. She pulled Yuki up and pointed him towards the door. She followed and left Robin to dispose of Beastboy "Hey, can you leave now, we have practice...and its kinda important since we have a gig in a few nights" Robin had managed to set something very nice up for them at a local charity battle of the bands advertised by his old mentor Bruce Wayne. They came back carrying several black cases when Beastboy turned around a bit discouraged.

He felt a knot in his stomach as he turned around and wished Robin would stop him, apologize, and take him in his arms. But he didn't do that, instead Beastboy left the room, wandering the house, from Ravens room where he was turned away , to Starfire's room where he was offered a strange Tamaranian food and Cyborg's lab where he was brushed off rudely. He found himself wandering back to his room feeling worthless, and wishing Robin was there, to just smile at him, or give him one of his inspirational speeches. Meanwhile Robin and his friends were practicing. The boy wonder had let Beastboy leave with as little as a grunt and went back to his new friends.

The next few hours in the Rec Room where very tiring. Robin was very diligent, mostly because he felt very strongly about the band. He had gotten training in many instruments, both classical and modern, and he ended up helping Julian with his keystrokes, and Lea with her guitar. He was the lead singer and he played drums. He was born a leader, trained a leader, and like everything he ever did, he became a leader in the new band.

Robin finally finished practice and they were lying along the top of the pool table exhausted "Two days...you guys wanna sleep over?" Julian sat up "Oh god...you mean...with Beastboy in the same house" Kid rolled her eyes and sat up grabbing the white ball "Yea and I can kill you ten different ways with this" Robin sat up as well smiling "Thirty..." They all laughed and Robin hopped off the table "Come on guys...this house is so boring, My room is huge...and if I call on the robots Cyborg made me the room will be clean within ten minutes" Kid rolled her eyes "Whatever, Uncle Sammy wont care...lets go Yuki, and I am borrowing some of your clothes Boy Wonder" She smiled and walked out the door with Yuki. Robin wasn't too far behind, and he led them all to the kitchen. Nobody was there.

It was by chance that Beastboy had decided to walk in a minute after they had. The small child who was perhaps more spastic than Beastboy immediately walked up to him. "Hey, Can…can you turn into something?" Beastboy simply swept past him and grabbed some tofu from the fridge. He then sat at the table with his back facing the others. Robin simply chuckled and opened up the fridge "Grab what you can, and leave the Tofu" They smiled. Kid grabbed some fruits, Juelz struggled to reach the freezer so he could grab some Ice cream, and Robin reached into the counter to grab the chips and dip. "Onward to my room" Robin was actually acting like a kid, something he never did for the Titans. He didn't even regard Beastboy. Instead he quickly led them to his room.

Beastboy clenched his fists, crushing the tofu in it. He felt something on his face and found a tear had escaped him. He wiped it and sniffed. "What an asshole its not fair I want to show my feelings but he always puts me aside leaving me as the outcast... its just not fair!" He sniffed a bit more before putting his head down and crying more heavily. While Beastboy cried his troubles away, Robin and his friends were cuddling in his room under large blankets pigging out, mostly Yuki and Robin. Kid had a health obsession, so she liked fruits more than ice cream. They spoke of the usual things, the band, its future, and their lives. Robin had grown so close to them, it was no wonder he treated them so well. Robin and his friends were having a blast, and it wasn't long before they dozed off and were snoring happily, at least Robin was snoring.

Meanwhile, Beastboy had stopped crying, got himself together, and went to take a shower. He let the water wash over him, clearing his mind and relaxing a bit. He came out, feeling refreshed. He put on his pajamas and fell asleep soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans in any way shape or form, this story was written by me and my friend Matt, we both own the story, but we don't own Robin, or Beastboy, or the teen titans, or jump city.

Robin woke up rather early the next morning. He rubbed sleep from his eyes and found that he and Kid were the only two in the room. He shrugged off the absence of Yuki and shuffled into the bathroom. No soap and no tooth paste. He grunted and shuffled out of the room and too Beastboy's room. He finally found his lost comrade clinging to Beastboy's bed. A small slit opened up on Beastboy's face. He was slowly waking up. He sat up and his eyes focused on Robin. He almost smiled but then he remembered how he was treated yesterday and instead looked down, allowing him to notice the small boy clinging to his leg. It was that Yuki kid. He kind of froze a bit and shook his leg. "Hey…what are you guys doing in here?" Robin rolled his eyes "We are raping you Beastboy" He walked into his bathroom without permission, grabbing toothpaste and soap. "I need some stuff, come on Yuki don't drool on him" He grabbed his band mate by the scruff of his neck and dragged him along, barely nodding goodbye at Beastboy; he just wanted to practice all day.

Beastboy lay back for a minute before he realized he had gone into his bathroom. He walked into the green room which was surprisingly neat and saw his toothpaste and soap missing. He growled a bit. He had had enough. He wanted Robin to stop being such an ass. He marched over to his room and stormed in "WHAT THE HELL ROBIN, I WANT MY THINGS BACK. YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK!" He wanted the old Robin back. By that time Robin had already brushed his teeth and he simply shrugged "Go get it, we're done with it, we'll be in the rec room..." They marched out, and Yuki stayed behind and looked up at Beastboy "Beastboy...do you have a fan club?"

Beastboy was startled by this. He kind of paused and shrugged "I suppose you're my fan club…" He walked to the bathroom grabbing the soap and looking around for any more of his stuff. He walked into the room and saw that Kid and Robin were back to get Yuki. Beastboy threw the soap at Robins head "Take it; it already has your Germs!" Robin's reflexes allowed him to roll forwards and kick it back at Beastboy hitting him in the back of the head. He retreated to his room with tears after hearing Robin say "Grow Up" Kid pulled Yuki away and they got in the elevator.

Beastboy sat in his room for a while brooding. He eventually got up to brush his teeth and wash his face. He then got dressed and sat on his bed. Maybe their band was great…Maybe he could be a groupie. He stood up and got in the elevator moving to the Rec Room. He poked his head in "Hey guys…I am coming in to listen ok…I figured you need some opinions…" He quickly sat on the pool table "Play away…" Robin Immediately had a problem. He growled a bit but Kid poked him "Hey...that's a good idea...and Yuki gets to make his idol proud, what do you say Robin..." She smiled at him knowing that he would agree with her. He looked down and shrugged "It is a good Idea..."

He smiled warmly at Robin, happy that he had finally gotten something over Robin. He pulled up a chair and intently watched them as they prepared to play. He noticed Yuki smiling at him and he blushed some "Hey…um…what instrument do you play?" Yuki almost fainted when he realized that he was spoken to. He smiled and looked down "Piano...Robin is better" He stroked a key deftly. Robin Grunted "Ok guys lets go" He tapped his drumsticks together and began to play a fast beat. They were still working on it so they had to listen in for their cue. Yuki played in, with an equally fast tune. Then Lea came in, strumming the strings of her guitar. Robin leaned forwards and started to sing into the microphone, nothing heavy metal, nothing death metal, not even punk. It was just, a nice song. He was in his own world, and wasn't paying any attention to Beastboy.

Beastboy's jaw dropped as he heard the song, and the melody that came from those tempting lips of Robin's. He was his center of attention, such a perfect person to idolize. He occasionally glanced at Yuki or Kid, but mostly he looked at Robin. The song was something about working hard all day and how he was happy to come home to some Ice cream or something like that, and he realized that the reason Robin always wanted to play, was because he vented through his music. He looked down, feeling guilty that he tried to get in the way of that and stood as the song finished. Robin twirled his drumsticks as he waited for Beastboy to comment on their performance though frankly he didn't care, he just wanted the other two to get what they wanted so he didn't have to argue, he knew their songs were good.

Beastboy walked up to Robin and felt like hugging him "That was…amazing" Robin stifled a smile Beastboy took his seat again. Yuki looked a bit sad, so Beastboy smiled at him and he instantly bucked up. Robin nodded "That's great, anyway, Emerald Eyes next guys" He tapped his drumsticks together again and beat down on the drum a slow song. After the intro he started to sing in his teen boy tone. It was a tale about a "far out girl" with hypnotic "emerald eyes" Beastboy would have known he was talking about Starfire. The song started in a solo then Kid chimed in, taking the part of the Far Out Girl. She sang it well, and her lyrics were about always being confused and how it was like the universe was between them every time they held hands. Then came verse three, a bit faster, and finally it ended with Robin getting to his knees and crying into the sky "I LOVE YOU, but I cant have you" The song ended, but when he got up he looked unaffected, it was apparently an act for the stage.

Beastboy smirked at Robin "Does Starfire know about this song?" He giggled a bit at him. Robin Grunted and set his drumsticks down "Ok guys lets go eat" He obviously wasn't including Beastboy. He found Beastboy annoying at times, not that he wasn't fun to hang around with just that he always said the wrong things and made the wrong decisions when it came to their friendship. He walked for the door but Yuki stopped in front of Beastboy "Are your coming with us?" Robin cringed but decided that now he couldn't stop him from tagging along.

It was as if a spike struck Beastboy when he saw the look on Robins face. He looked down "No it's fine, you guys go ahead I have some business to attend to. He walked for the door very hurt, and it was no doubt he would cry as soon as he reached his room. This time Kid interrupted "Hey, come on we are going to the pizza place, and three is an odd number, we can make it a double date" She smiled and they all walked ahead of Robin, who was now starting to feel a bit left out but he didn't mind. He turned back, grabbed his drumsticks, and slipped them in his pockets. Afterwards he made it to the elevator and they all rode down. It would be a good day after all...


End file.
